lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Killer
Amber was never normal. Ever since she was little, she was never the one to socialize. Amber never liked talking, do to her voice. Every time she tried to talk to someone, they never understood what she was trying to say. So now, that she was older, she barely talked, The only people she talked to, was her mother, he sister, and her cousins. Amber can be classified as a loner, even though she is home schooled now, even when she went to school, she barely talked, the only time she talked, is when she was asked a question from the teacher, or when someone was talking to her. But now, after all the years of not being understood, she gave up on talking to people. Silent wears a blue hoodie along with some black tights. She also wears black boots, with black socks. Silent likes to wear a mask with a smiley face to cover her mouth, so that she looks like she is always smiling. Her hair goes to her shoulders, so when she puts her hair up and pulls her hoodie up to cover her hair, she can look like a boy to trick people. Personality: As a innocent girl, she was shy and quiet. She was never good at making friends or talking to people, but she always trusted people too easily. Because mostly everyone she loved, left her, she has trust issues. Even though she is home schooled now, still doesn't stop her from not trusting people, she promised herself to never trust a single soul ever again. Story: Amber went to school until she was 10, that's when she became home schooled. Every thing was perfect, well as perfect as Amber's life can be. But, when she was 10, she started to move her head, arms, legs, and other body parts uncontrollable. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't tell her parents or her sister, scared of what they might think. So she just continued living life, trying to stop the twitches as much as possible to seem normal. Her mother divorced her father. After what he did, Amber was fine with her father not living with them anymore, she thought that she never loved him, but after a couple of months, she didn't really miss him, but she miss having a dad. Amber thought that her family was incomplete. of course, she never told her family about her feelings, not wanting them to worry about her. In February 2017, Amber started to watch anime, she enjoyed it, but she started to enjoy seeing people in pain. She didn't care at the time. but later on in the year, she found out that she was becoming a sadist. She also became depressed, thinking that she has no purpose in life. That's when she became more distant towards her family. Also during this time, she started to talk to the voice in her head, that she named Insanity more and more often. She guess, by triggering her sadistic side, that she always had, but is now showing, Insanity started to talk to Amber, and eventually, Insanity became Amber's best friend. Amber only talked to Insanity when she is alone, which Insanity didn't mind, knowing that Amber was always alone. Amber thought of Insanity as a best friend, knowing that Insanity always tried to make her feel happy, and told her the right thing to do, but that wasn't the case sometimes. During the year or 2017, Insanity kept telling Amber to kill her mother and sister, Amber didn't want to, so she kept saying no to Insanity. But it didn't help that she kept daydreaming about killing them. Amber thought that it was Insanity's fault, knowing Insanity's background. So Amber told Insanity to stop, but Insanity sweared that it wasn't her. With that, Amber thought she was going insane. In December, Amber was looking up mental illnesses, and found some that describes what is happening to her. So after some research of like six mental illnesses, Amber found out that she has Turrets Syndrome, Social Anxiety Disorder, Obsessive compulsive disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Schizophrenia, and depression. After she found out about all of these, she did more research to try to prove that she doesn't have them, but was in vain when she read about all the mental illnesses, They described her perfectly. Amber didn't tell her family, cause she didn't know how how to. Insanity, truly worried for her mental health, told Amber to tell her mother, but Amber being the stubborn person she is, didn't listen to Insanity. She just acted as normal as she can be around other people. One day, Amber was home alone. She was trying to take a photo of herself on her phone, but couldn't. All the photos she took was ugly, so she deleted them. She started to cry, thinking that she was ugly. So she did the only thing that has been on her mind the entire day. She grabbed a pocket knife that she has in her room, and started to cut herself. She thought that she wasn't cutting that deep to actually leave scars, but it did. After a couple of weeks of cutting herself, she stopped, scared that she will get caught. But then she noticed, that cutting herself left scars on her arm. So she tries to hard to hide them so that no one would see them. She still cuts herself from time to time when she is really sad at the time. It was night time when it happened. Amber's mom was at work, so that left Amber and her sister Jessica home alone. They was just watching t.v, when Jessica wanted to clean the house, but Amber didn't want to. So they got in a fight, with Jessica telling Amber that she never does anything around the house. After a couple minutes, Jessica made the mistake to tell Amber that she wished that she was never born. After that, Jessica went into her own, leaving Amber alone in the living room, along with an angry Insanity. After a couple seconds, Amber went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and hid. 10 minutes later, Amber heard footsteps, and Jessica calling her name, saying that she was sorry. Jessica went into the kitchen, trying to find Amber. But Amber wasn't in control anymore, Insanity was. So Insanity walked up to Jessica and just stood in font of her, hiding the knife behind her back. Jessica hugged her, saying that she was sorry and that she loved her. Amber smiled. She was now back in control, but is now listening to Insanity. Amber wrapped her arms around Jessica. Amber then stabbed Jessica's back, making Jessica fall backwards, looking up at Amber with a look of pain and sadness. Jessica asked why, but the answer she got, wasn't the one she wanted. "Please don't blame me, I was only doing what the voice told me to do." Then Amber got on top of her and started to stab Jessica over and over again, laughing while doing so. After she thought that it was enough, Amber dragged Jessica to her room and laid her down on her bed. She wanted her to be comfortable even while dead. After Amber tucked Jessica's dead body under the covers. She washed her knife, put on her sister's black boots on, put a mask on, and went outside and started to walk down the road. Wanting to get away as soon as possible. After two days, she found some woods that she started to live in, killing anyone that enters. Facts: * Silent also bought her teddy bear along with her when she left her house to live in the woods. * Silent Killer is bisexual, as weird as it sounds, do to her history with people, she is bisexual * Her favorite colors are black, blue, red, and purple. * Even though she doesn't act girly, she is sometimes * Silent's quote is "Please don't blame me, I was only doing what the voice told me to do." * Silent is mostly always calm, the only time she gets angry, is when someone tries to become her friend, or tries to find out her backstory. * Silent is only 12, while the voice in her head, Insanity, is only 4 years old. * Silent also goes to high schools to kill bullies and homophobics for fun. * Silent doesn't talk a lot, but when she does talk to someone, it's usually her victim before she kills them. * Silent is only nice to people that manages to become friends with her, she thinks that they really care for her, if they were able to become friends with her. * Silent prefers having long hair, but keeps it short so it won't be her face all the time. * Silent is really sadistic. She likes to mess with people's heads. And also the way she kills, she slits their throats first and stabs them repeatedly until she gets bored. * Silent still has the scars on her arm from when she was cutting herself * Silent is 5 feet and 3 inches * Silent hates sunlight and tends to stay out of the sunlight and hide in the shadows * Silent is scared of barking dogs and all dogs that is not hers, do to her bad history with dogs attacking her. * Silent favorite animals are cat, pandas, bunnies, and sloths. * Silent knows a little Japanese Theme: Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mkePUgLO5U Written by ShadeYuko Category:OCs Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Cliche Madness Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:MARY SUE ALERT